ill miss you too
by Criss-Colfer-And-Me
Summary: when stevie rae and rephaim got back to the basement they had sex then rephaim left two weeks later stevie rae finds out shes pregnet how will everyone react will rephaim come back or will stevie rae be alone forever. Set Around the time of aweked
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae POV

***flashback***

ill miss you then I left then I started to walk back to house of night

**end of flashback***

That was two weeks ago just before Zoey came back and now I'm sitting in my room constantly crying and sleeping. The only reason why I don't want to die now is because, I have his baby. Our baby. Mine and Rephaim's baby. I pray to my goddess Nyx every time I am awake for her to bring him back to me. Everyone can tell I'm upset, everyone has been trying to get me out of my room, well everyone apart from Dallas. He hates me now. "The feeling is mutual" I muttered to myself, thinking of when he called me a **.

I jumped off my bed as I herd a knock at the door and opened it. Its Zoey. "Can I come it?" she asked he shyness was radiating off her like a friggin'  
radiator.  
"Sure" I said my voice wavering. As she walked in the door, closing it quietly behind her I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness hit me.

"Stevie Ray what has been up with you lately, you haven't been yourself lately. You know you can tell me right? Were still best friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are best friends don't you ever doubt that but I'm scared to tell you.  
You will freak out and leave me, I know you will, I wouldn't blame you if you did to be honest."

"You can tell me anything Stevie Ray I will try not to be to judgemental."  
Zoey said her eyes filled with concern, how did I ever deserve this girls respect after all I'm pregnant with a raven mockers baby.

"Ok" I sighed mentally preparing myself for when she would storm out and never talk to me again. "You know when I broke the imprint with Aphrodite."

"Yeah."

"Well when I broke the imprint the other person's blood I drank was a raven mockers." I glanced up to look at her face, Zoey's face was a mask of shock. I quickly continued fearing she would storm out before hearing the rest. " It was because he owed me a life dept, because I saved his life. When he saw me burning he took me to the nearest tree out of the sun's evil rays, and let me drink from him. Then we imprinted. Then a couple of weeks after that event Dallas and me where about to have sex I was about to bite him and Rephaim stopped us. Dallas went crazy and Rephaim took me back to the place he was staying at. Things got out of hand, one thing lead to another. Zoey I'm pregnant. He has gone to find his daddy and I have know idea where he is." my head was pounding I closed my eyes and breathed deaply before opening my eyes again. I looked up to meet Zoey's gauze. Her eyes were full of betrayal and hurt.

"YOU AND A RAVEN MOCKER! HE IS THE ONE THAT KILLED ANASSA STEVIE RAE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! YOU WAIT TILL I TELL DRAGON AND" before she could say one more word everyone was standing outside my door, staring at me, I guess they had never heard of privacy. This is just great just great.

Authors note: What will they all say? will they act like Zoey and freak out?  
Will Rephaim come back? Or will our will Stevie Rae be alone forever?

Read and review teddy bear cullen :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Authors note: Next chapter is up I hope you guys like it :D  
Anything in italics is the though of the person :D  
If it is in bold its Stevie Ray talking to Rephaim and vice versa in their  
heads to each other.

Stevie Ray POV

O' crap I pretty sure the whole school just heard Zoey say that out loud.  
Great Dallas would find out soon enough that will be nothing but a bundle of  
joy when he finds out. Not.  
"Opp's" Zoey muttered.  
"Do you think you could have said that any louder?" I questioned her, as I  
spoke to her my voice sounded foreign to me it has a unnatural hiss to it.  
"Stevie Ray I'm so sorry, you took me by surprise. I shouldn't have shouted.  
How could you expect me to behave any other way after what you just told me?"  
just then Dragon can threw the door pushing students out of the way to get to  
us. I looked down to ashamed to even meet his eyes after all I had just gone  
and had sex with the person who killed his wife.  
"What did she tell you?" Dragon demanded.  
Dallas cleared he throat and stepped forward out of the crowd to face Dragon.  
in Zoey's word's ahh hell.

"She told Zoey that she has imprinted with a raven mocker. The one that killed  
your wife, they had sex and now she's pregnant."  
How could Dallas do this to me I felt tears roll down my cheeks, in  
embarrassment that I had got off with a guy I barely new.  
As soon as Dallas said that all hell broke louse, all of them shouting nasty  
things at me like "traitor" all of them but Zoey and Dragon - Dragon had  
fallen to the floor tears in his eyes. I did the only thing I could think of.

I jumped out of the window in my room and climbed onto the roof.  
"I wish you were hear with me Rephaim" I whispered into the wind.

Rephaim's POV

I could see the palace were I would meet my father it was only 500m away now.  
"I'm almost their" I whispered to myself.  
"Rephaim" Stevie Ray whispered in my head threw our bond "I'm pregnant" I  
needed to talk to her, to find out what's going on I spun around making my way  
back to Tulsa.

I hope you like this I will try and update again soon  
~ teddy bear cullen This is the Re-Vamped Version :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys like this chapter :D

Dallas POV

"Why did you have to go and tell everyone when you heard our conversation  
knowing it was privet, it was none of your business and still you decided to  
go and tell everyone. How would you feel being in her position Dallas!" Zoey  
roared at me.  
"You really want to know why I did it?" I retorted.  
"Yes."  
"we will speak no more of this until we are in privet." Dragon shouted over  
the bubbling of the crowd.  
"Zoey, Dallas my office now." we all followed Dragon to his office, he sat us  
down handing us all a glass of water, Zoey looked vaguely disappointed at the  
glass of water but said nothing.  
"Dallas Why did you do it?" Dragon asked me.  
"Well after we got the tunnels back I found Stevie Ray crying in the kitchen  
on the floor. I joined her and things got well a little out of hand, we  
started to have you know what" I shifted in my seat suddenly grateful I wasn't  
admitting this in front of a crowd of people.  
"Then that bird thing came in and stopped us."  
"He's not a thing his name is Rephaim you idiot." Stevie Ray shouted from the  
roof.  
"Stevie Ray get in hear now." Dragon shouted.  
"No!" she shouted back.  
"Dallas go and shut the gates now" Dragon ordered me.  
"My pleasure, Hopefully I'll see the bird thing and I can kill him" I shouted  
loud enough so that she would hear my dark words.  
"Go to hell Dallas." she shouted back at me.  
"With pleasure" I said as I neared the gates.

As I was shutting the gate I saw something in the sky, it looked like, it was  
a raven mocker, hopefully Rephaim then I could get my revenge!  
I formed a thick bolt of electricity in my hands "Shock him" I whispered to  
the electric. I aimed it at the raven mocker "Bull's-eye" I whispered the bolt  
of energy hitting him making him fall to the ground.  
"Rephaim." Stevie Ray shouted. Crap she was watching me. "Its to late to save  
your bird now" I whispered darkly.  
Then Zoey and her gang were rounding the corner, Stevie Ray jumped off the  
roof to meet them they all surrounded the bird freak.  
"Dragon" I called, he was just behind Zoey and her friends.  
"Look what the ** dragged in." I said while looking at Stevie Ray.  
"That language isn't appropriate Dallas!" Dragon shouted at me. He then laid  
eyes on the raven mocker.  
"Don't you dare touch him or go near him." Stevie Ray shouted.  
Just then Stark rounded the corned, with his bow and arrow ready to aim at any  
point. Great they got the whole lot of them now.  
"What's the problem Zoey?" he glanced at the raven mocker laying on the  
ground.  
"Dallas tried to kill Rephaim" Stevie Ray exclaimed. Stupid **.  
"Isn't that the raven mocker who killed"  
"Yes it is" Dragon shouted, interrupting Stark "I'm going to kill that thing!  
He killed my wife he deserves to die!"  
Stevie Ray stood in front of the bird her eyes blood red… this isn't good.  
"Stevie Ray?" the thing whispered.  
"Rephaim?" she smiled. He coughed slightly wincing at what I can only assume  
to be. Pain. Good I hope he had a lot of it.

"Can we go to the Basement and talk?" The bird thing asked.  
"Yes."

The thing quickly sat up pulling Stevie Ray to his chest and flew off with  
her.

Authors notes: that's it for now my friend said that she would write some  
of this for me I will tell you what ones she wrote but it might be a long time  
I will try and update again soon :D teddy bear cullen :D :P 


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie Rae

"so what do you wont to talk about?" Reaphaim asked " i think you now what we are going to talk about" i said "right what are we going to do?" he asked "i dont no to be honest im terrafied and every time we get close you fly off or dont talk or god nows what youll do next" i said with tears silling over "stevie rae dont cry come here" he said hugging me "comeon lets get some sleep the sun it almost up" then i just went in to tears with rephaim soving me all the time.

Zoey

"stevie rae" i wispered "were do you think there going" dallas asked me "if i new i would never tell you i think they need some time alone if youve forgot shes pregnent with a raven mockers baby if you dont rember shes only 17 and she still needs to tell her mum 1 that shes alive and 2 that shes pregnet with a brid boys baby" i yelled at him " im going to bed" after that i left dallas wiv a relly the best pissed off face ive ever seen.

15 years later...


	5. Chapter 5

15 years later...

Stevie rae

Its been 15 years since a lot of things have heppened like me geting pregnent and kalona being killed rephaim was a bit sad to see his daddy die and to help us kill him but he was super happy after that cuz i give brith to your son topaz he has huge black wings like his dad his eyes are just like mine he is so cute.

Zoey

"you will be getting a new student marked today his name is topaz he is very gifted remember zoeybrid dont juge a book by its cover he will stick out like a sore tumb take care of him zoeybrid" nyx wisped in my head "ok its just a new student and hes only very very gifted will he be more gifted then me i hope not" i mutted at lest we get some new people.

Topaz

"your desteny awaits you at house of night" said the traker "great now get to go to house of night at least i can fit in a little bit just the wings its all aways people srering at my super cool wings" i said

"mum dad" i called "yes what is it?"they called back "ive sorta been mared"i said so fast im not sure they herd me but they "hi-five now the house will be empty yes"mum said hi-fiveing dad "thats nice im turning into a vampiye and your thinking about the house being empty" i say " hay you dont burn in the sun so shut it and get in the car were going to house of night... again" mum said "this is going to be soooo imbrisening"i muttred.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon

"I hate that stupid brid he killed my wife i should have killed him when i had the change right when dallas got him thats when i should have killed him i should have killled h..i..m" i sobed.

Topaz

"here we are house of night this brings back so many memeries" mum said "ok can we just go inside now" i asked "ill wait in the car"dad said

"why please come with us" i asked "i would love to but im not allowed on school grounds or theres a chance i will be killed by some people" dad said "hey im comming with you and i now the high prestest we will be fine i promise" mum said to me "fine but can we just hurry up im getting bored" i said

Stevie Rae

"i never thoght that i would ever come back here again" i mummbled i walked up to the desk "ive brug a new feldging he was marked about 30 minties ago i brang him straght here" i told the lady at the desk with her back to me "stevie rae" the ladys vocie said as she truned to face me the lady was "zoey" i said " STEVIE RAE" zoey scremed as she hugged me "zoey cant breathe"i said "sorry how are you the last time anyone saw you was 15 years ago" she asked letting me go " not much the norm"i said " good good you said you brang a new felding here were is he" she asked "ill go and get him"i said i ran outside " topaz come on were now going in" i called " ok im comeing im coming" he said flying down from the top of a tree "what the is he doing up there" i troght "ok im here can we go now please" topaz asked "this way" i said we walked back to zoey "zoey this is topaz hes my son" i said.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey

"This is topaz my son" stevie rae said as i took a look at topaz i saw huge stuning black wings then i looked at his face it was like looking in to stevie raes eyes they were just the same he also had the same curly hair as stevie rae "man he was cute" i thoght " hey you said i was cute" stark thoght to me

*flashback*

_i'm pregnet zoey with rephaims baby_

*end of flahback*

"rephaim" i asked "no dallas yes rephaim i hate dallas" she said "ok can i just go in now as much as id love you guys to have a reuein but this is getting very boring so yeh"topaz asked " ok then let me get some one to show you around ok" i said i pulled out my phone and called stark "ill show the new kid around" he said "thanks cya later" i said " stark will be down soon to show you round and to your dorm how you will be sharing with mason dont worry ive known mason since he was born hes super nice you will like him" i said " cool i told you ill be fine" he said to stevie rae "im here to show topaz around" stark said "finerly i think i would have tured into a girl if i had to wait here any longer" topaz said "come then" stark larthed and off they whent "so wound you like to fill me in on what i missed for the pasted 15 years" stevie rae asked its good to have her back.

Stevie rae

"yeh ok then step into my office" zoey said " but i cant be to long i left rephaim in the car" i said "you can go get him i never said he was not alowed here well now he has a right to come here to see topaz" zoey said " are you sure i meen i know you dont have a problem its just dallas and dragon whos the problem" i said " its fine they are not allowed to hurt any visters or gests i maid shore of that as soon as you left" she said " ok ill be right back promise" i said

as i got to the car i saw rephaim asleep in the seat so i tapped on the glass and said " wakey wakey its time to see the head of the school so WAKE UP" as soon as i said that " im not going in" he said super stubon as usall "thats it" i said as i pulled him out the car " ok ok im comeing just plese just let me go" he said i let him go and we walked to zoeys office.


	8. Chapter 8

Topaz

"i like your marks i think there cool arows framing your face thats cool and i throght that mum was the only one with red marks on her face but i gess theres alot of stuff they havent told me" i told stark " did you know that your mum is the frirst red vamp" stark asked "no thats so cool" i said " well here is your room with whom you are sharing with my son emmett you too will get along fine hes very sporty" stark said then he walked off, i opened the door to see a well billt boy about 17 with jet black hair wich was a bit curly running at me " you finaly terned up ive been waiting for you nerly 3 days ive been sooooooo bored" emmett said "ok so what do we do now" i asked "well we stay up and talk, go pull loads of stupid stunts and stuff or we go sleep its up to you?" emmett asked me " for to night i think we will talk then later one pull the funny stuff ok" i said " ok by the way i love your wings they are like super cool and how did you get a body like that i mean like its better that mine and it was hard just to get this" he said in a suprised tone " i dont no i was just born to look like a god" i said in a god like voice "very funny anyway you now how my mum and dad are now spill the beans" he said "ok how much do you know about red vamps" i asked him

Stevie rae

"you would like me to tech red vamp history" i asked " if you dont mind that is because i asked some people but they all said no and i thought it would be a grate idea if the frist of red vamps were to tech it come plese it will be fun" zoey asked " let me sleep on it and ill tell you tomorrow i promise" i told z "come on lazy bones its time to go home" i told rephaim

Topaz

"well not alot but i know someone how does" emmett said "but your dad is a red vamp how can you not no about this sort of stuff" i asked "i dont lisen at all to what anyone says" he said "ok then take me this person then" i said


	9. Chapter 9

Topaz

As Emmett knocked on the door to someone's room I saw the most beautiful girl in the world answer it "what do you wont Emmett" she asked obviously annoyed with him for some reason " well Topaz here was going to tell me about his parents when he asked if I know anything about red vampires so I came here" he said "How many times do I have to tell you red vampires are very rare and only come from this school they can not go out in to the sun light they will burn and the first ever red vampire has not been seen in 15 years is that is the basic now good bye" she said slamming the door in Emmett's face "so how was that?" I asked in a dream state voice "that is my sister Star" he said "don't waste your time trying to get her she is like a block of ice you will need a flame thrower to get to her" he said hearing my dream like voice "anyway you still want to know who my parents are?" I asked quickly changing the subject "hell yeah" he said "well like your sister said the first red vampire has not been seen in 15 years well there is a reason for that and that is me I'm the son of Stevie rae Johnson" I said smiling "that's were I've seen your eye's before I see them every day in mum's office there's a picture of all of them together before any of the raven mocker shit started I mean who would even like one of them they were probably as bad as Kalona himself like rapping girl's that is just wrong right" he asked me "yeah just wrong" was all I could say I was to busy thinking about Kalona and my uncles that died with him.

Zoey

"what I nice quiet night it is today no rejected people,no Emmett causing trouble and the best thing today my BFF has finally came back here" I said to myself just then there was a knock on the door "come in" I say "mum who is Topaz's dad" Emmett asked "why do you wont to now" I asked him "well he told me who mum was then I told him about your picture with all your friends then started talking about how raven mockers were as bad as Kalona the" I cut him off "you said what to topaz?" I asked shocked "i said that raven mockers were as bad as there father" he said again "were did you here that from" I asked "well I was talking to Dallas when I asked him if know the first red vampire then he muttered something like stupid bitch and then started going on about raven mockers and how they are rapping beast's like there father" he told me "go to bed now I need to talk with Dallas" I said and he left the room I took out my phone and called Dallas "hello Z" he said as he answered his phone "don't hello z me why have you been telling Emmett about raven mockers and how they are just like their father and calling Stevie rae a stupid bitch!"i asked him "i told him what I new and I now that all of the raven mockers are dead well not all of them but I just told him what I new" he said harshly and ending the call "sometimes I really hate this job" I muttered

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN and i'm not making any money from ****fan fiction if you have any ideas tell me as i am running out of them **


	10. AN

A/N

Ok People my story is being Re-Vamped as i type so the chapters are going to be a bit mixed up but i will sort it out with help of my EPIC Beta Danniella888 :D she has some very good storys up go look at them :) 


End file.
